gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Psychic Force Remix
Psychic Force Remix is the Reboot of the Psychic Force Franchise and it came out on the PlayStation Portable, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii, PlayStation Vita, PlayStation 4, Xbox One and Wii U. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to Psychic Force 2012 but the Life Gauge and Psy Gauge function similar to Psychic Force 2010 . There are also 2 new gameplay mechanics these are: *Elemental Finisher - Similar to the Super Combo from Street Fighter series and the Desperation Move from The King of Fighters series. Each character has one Elemental Finisher. *Multiple Cube Boxes - like Psychic Force 2012, the player can knock the opponent out of the Cube Box. However, unlike Psychic Force 2012, each stage has 2 more cube boxes that the opponent can be knocked into. Modes *Story Mode - the order of the chapters is : *#Gates - Gates Oltsman, a man turned cyborg after a Psychicher attack that took the lives of his wife and daughter, is sent to spy on "Norah" organization to prevent them from eliminating mankind. *#Wong - Richard Wong, the leader of "Norah" organization, is fully aware that the war that outbroke only a few days ago is about to end in favor of the human side, and he also suspect his third-in-command Burn for opposing his utopia agenda, so in order to prevent the outcome of the war Wong goes on to get rid of any traitors possible. *#Sonia - Sonia, a psychicher android and Keith's lover starts to regain her memory prior to her time being a cyborg, meanwhile she finds out that Burn with some psychichers who recently joined Norah left the organization to form a resistance called "Anti-Norah". *#Carlo - Carlo Belfron, Keith's advisor and Wong's former fifth-in-command is affraid that Wong will annihilate all of mankind in order to gain the psychicher only utopia so he advises Keith to plan a coup defat against Wong while trying to oppose Anti-Norah. *#Wendy - Wendy Ryans finds out that Sonia is non other than her long lost sister Chris, *#Genma *#Keith - Keith Evans, formerly Wong's second-in-command and right-hand man has finally achieved the leadership of Norah, *#Burn *#Patty *#Setsuna *#Genshin *#Gudeath *#Regina *#Brad *#Emilio *#Might *Arcade Mode - the player fights through eight stages, the first six are against random opponents, the seventh is against Keith and the eighth is against Wong. *Versus Mode - *Training Mode - *Online Mode - *Create a Psychicer - *Classic Mode - Psychic Force EX and Psychic Force 2012 EX Characters Default Characters * Matt "Might" - an American psychicer who suffers from amnesia and the main protaginist of the game, he seeks to know his true idendity, he joined Anti-Norah. note:his back story has been rewrriten in the reboot and he isn't a clone of patty's son * Patty Myers - an American psychicer, Might's childhod friend and the only person he remembers, she helps Might to regain his memory and find her mother, she also joined Anti-Norah. * Wendy Ryans - an Australian psychicer, Chir/Sonia's younger sister and a member of Anti-Norah, she wants to find Burn and save Emilio. * Regina Belfron - a Canadian psychicer working for Neo-Norah and Carlo's sister, she supports Keith's dream of psychicer only utopia. * Carlo Belfron - a Canadian psychicer working for Neo-Norah and Regina's brother, he supports Keith's dream of psychicer only utopia. * Gates Oltsman - an American human cyborg whose wife and daughter were killer by Wong, thus he seeks to kill all psychicers but he was reprogrammed by Keith and now he is a member of Neo-Norah. * Setsuna - a South Korean psychicer and a member of the army organization, he seeks to get rid of wong even through he is wornking for him. * Gudeath - a South Korean psychicer and a member of the army organization, he seeks to get rid of wong even through he is wornking for him. * Emilio Michaelov - a Russian psychic who seeks peace and solidute but can't control his powers, he was originally a member of Anti-Norah but was branwashed by wong and now he is a member of the army organization. * Genshin Kenjoh - a Japanese monk who sees psychicers as a danger for world peace, he and his pupil Genma seeks to get rid of the psychic powers. Unlockable Characters * Rokudo Genma - a Japanese monk who sees psychicers as a danger for world peace, he and his master Genshin seek to get rid of the psychic powers. * Sonia - an Australian psychicer, Wendy's sister and a member of the original Norah, after being critically injured by gun fire of soldiers she was taken by Wong and turned into a psychicer cyborg, her real name is Chris but after being cybernated she is being called Sonia, the name sake of Wong's lover who was killed by humans. * Brad Kilsten - a German psychicer with split personality and a member of the original Norah, he has no control of himself since an incident where his parents were killed by human soldiers and he went berserk on the soldiers. * Ben "Burn" Griffiths - an American psychicer, the leader of Anti-Norah and Keith's best friend, he seeks to bring peace between humans and psychicers convince Keith to give up on his psychicer only utopia dream. * Keith Evans - the Sub-Boss of the game, a British psychicer, the leader of Neo-Norah and Burn's best friend, he seeks to create a psychicer only world and he will make sure no one will stand in his way. * Richard Wong - the Final Boss of the game, a Hong Kong Chinese psychicer, the leader of the Army Organization and the main antagonist of the game, he seeks to create a psychicer only world under his control. *Custom Psychicer Move List Might Patty Wendy Genshin Regina Carlo Gates Setsuna Gudeath Emilio Genma Sonia Brad Burn Keith Wong Voice Acting Japanese *Takehito Koyasu as Burn Griffiths *Ryotaro Okiayu as Keith Evans *Akira Ishida as Emilio Michaelov *Megumi Hayashibara ad Wendy Ryans and Emilio's Mother *Yumi Toma as Sonia/Chris Ryans and Mr.Griffiths *Ryuusei Nakao as Brad Kilsten *Akio Otsuka as Gates Oltsman *Unsho Ishizuka as Rokudo Genma and Mr.Griffiths *Norio Wakamoto as Richard Wong *Kappei Yamaguchi as Might and Young Keith *Wakana Yamazaki as Patty Myers *Chikao Otsuka as Genshin Kenjoh *Fumiko Orikasa as Regina Belfron *Toshiyuki Morikawa as Carlo Belfron *Rikiya Koyama as Setsuna *Jouji Nakata as Gudeath *Tomoe Hanba as Shiori *Rica Matsumoto as Young Burn *Minami Takayama as Young Emilio English *Matthew Mercer as Burn Griffiths *Patrick Seitz as Keith Evans *Yuri Lowenthal as Emilio Michaelov *Colleen Clinkenbeard as Wendy Ryans, Emilio's Mother and Young Emilio *Veronica Taylor as Sonia/Chris Ryans, Ms.Griffiths and Young Burn *Steven Blum as Brad Kilsten and Young Keith *Richard Epcar as Gates Oltsman *Jamieson Price as Rokudo Genma and Mr.Griffiths *Crispin Freeman as Richard Wong *Kyle Herbert as Might *Laura Bailey as Patty Myers *Michael McConnohie as Genshin Kenjoh *Michelle Ruff as Regina Belfron *Travis Willingham as Carlo Belfron *Jerry Jewel as Setsuna *Mike McFarland as Gudeath *Eden Riegel as Shiori Cheats Unlock Characters *Genma - Beat arcade mode with Genshin, Might, Patty, and Wendy. *Sonia - First unlock Genma, Then beat arcade mode with Regina, Carlo and Gates. *Brad - First unlock Sonia, Then beat arcade mode with Setsuna, Gudeath and Emilio. *Burn - First unlock Brad, Then beat arcade mode with Genma. *Keith - First unlock Burn, Then beat arcade mode with Sonia. *Wong - First unlock Keith, Then beat arcade mode with Brad. Soundtrack *Tears and Flow - Might *Mother's - Patty *Purely Soldier - Wendy *Dirty Honey Bee - Regina *Season Getting Grey - Carlo *Revenger - Gates *Control X - Renewed Gates *The Man in the Dark - Setsuna *Gravity Slugger - Gudeath *Fallen Angel - Emilio *Innocent Tripper - Evil Emilio *Mark of the Sword of Destruction - Genshin *Demon's Tune - Genma *Carry Away - Sonia *Lunatic Crow - Brad *Burning Storm - Burn *Freezing Point - Keith *No Limit to - Keith as a Boss *Asian Labyrinth - Wong *Perfect World - Wong as a Boss *Last Impact - Final Story Mode Battle 1 *Time of Decision - Final Story Mode Battle 2 *Overcoming Empty Time - Final Story Mode Battle 3 *Birdie Birdie - Training 1 Trivia *Considering the fact that the game is a reboot rather than a sequel, none of the characters receive a new attire. *It should be noted that Ryuusei Nakao it the only voice actor from the Japanese voice cast who voiced the same characters in both the original games and the reboot games(Minamy Takayama doesn't entirely count, considering that she voiced a Young Emilio only in a few cutscenes in story mode, Emilio was voiced by Akira Ishida). Success Psychic Force Remix met with critical acclaim. Both IGN and GamSpot rated the game a 9/10 for its beautiful and impressive graphics, tight and responsive controls, professional and great voice acting, intense and rhythmic soundtrack,deep and sweeping storyline, pleasant sound effects and special effects, and the unique style of gameplay the series is known for. Giant Bomb, Polygon, Famitsu, Eurogamer, Game Informer and Edge rated the game a 8/10 for the same reasons but criticized some of its flaws. The game received 2 OVAs: the first telling about 2010 and the second telling about 2012, both became free dlc for the game itself. The game later received a sequel called Psychic Force 2015. Category:Reboots Category:Remakes Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Wii Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PlayStation Portable Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:Taito Category:Fighting Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Taito Corporation Category:2014 Category:2014 video games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:Trilogy Category:Psychic Force Category:Square Enix Category:Wazzupguys's Games